Turkestanica
by Parallel Heart
Summary: If Kyoko marries other person, how will Tsuna feels? Inspired by a video fanmade from youtube. *one-shot*


**Summary: If Kyoko marries other person, how will Tsuna feels? Inspired by a video fanmade from youtube. *one-shot***

**Parallel Heart: Short summary, yeah I know. I don't know what to put in the summary other than that. I'm new in writing fan fiction, so please bear with me. *BOW* While I had the chance, I want to thank you all for reading my newly made and amateur fan fiction. Sorry for my bad English. **

**Disclaimer: Katekyo Hitman Reborn belongs to Amano Akira. The main idea belongs to Nico Video:****sm9789188. I only elaborate the idea to make it into a story.**

* * *

It was on Monday during the evening when one Sawada Tsunayoshi, the Vongola Decimo received an invitation addressed to him. His name was written neatly at the front of the card. Opening the card, he read 'Wedding Ceremony' at the header. "Looks like it's finally arrived, huh." said Tsuna. A faint, small smile was plastered on his face as he read the content of the card.

"_Look, look Tsu-kun!" Kyoko was smiling happily as she showed her hand. A shining gold ring was perfectly placed on her wedding finger. Tsuna looked at her extended hand. He smiled, trying to hide his shocked. "He finally proposed to me! And he was blushing madly too." Kyoko chortled. Her face was red from remembering the happy incident with her fiancé._

"_Congratulation, Kyoko-chan. I'm happy for you." Tsuna tried hard to give Kyoko a smile. Fortunately he succeeded though it was a forceful one._

_27K27K27K27K_

Tsuna went to the veranda for fresh air after a long night signing paperwork while Gokudera cleaned up his boss' messy desk. Tsuna looked up to the night sky. "There are a lot of stars tonight. It's pretty." Tsuna said to himself. Gokudera watched Tsuna attentively. Worry was clearly visible on his face. '_Juudaime'_

Memories of Kyoko smiling at him flashed through Tsuna's mind. He closed his eyes and started to sing the song he made for Kyoko in hope that she heard it. Although Kyoko will never be his, he wanted her to know that he will always be for her.

You must not cry alone

in that distant place,

cause I'll embrace that silence

with a song that I'll sing;

With this two speakers, a smile will appear.

27K27K27K27K

"Is Tsuna-nii going to be all right?" asked Lambo worriedly, all the while peeking into Tsuna's room from the slightly opened door. "Maa maa. Tsuna's going to be okay. Since he's very strong, deshou?" grinned Yamamoto. However Lambo's reply was cut off when he was suddenly kicked from behind.

"What are you peeking at, Ahou-shi?" Gokudera scowled at Lambo defiantly. And just like that, the usual bickering started and Yamamoto's trying to calm them down all went down the drain. Actually, it was not just Lambo, but everyone was worried about Tsuna and that's including Hibari and Mukuro.

Meanwhile, in the room, Tsuna was looking at a picture of him, Kyoko and Lambo when they were still in middle school. He smiled softly. "Since she's now getting married, I wonder what kind of wedding gown she will wear. A modern one or a traditional one?" _'Though she will still be pretty in whatever she chooses.' _Thinking about that, Tsuna couldn't stop himself from blushing and the smile on his face become even wider.

27K27K27K27K

"Kyoko! You look so beautiful to the EXTREME!" shouted Ryohei enthusiastically. He was grinning from ear to ear. Never had he imagine that his cute little sister will be marrying someone.

"Onii-chan! That really surprised me! Mou~!" Kyoko pouted cutely. She glanced at Ryohei's back then right and left. '_That's weird.' _She noticed a bouquet of white tulips Ryohei's holding but chose to ignore it.

"What's wrong, Kyoko?" Ryohei asked worriedly. "Isn't Tsu-kun with you?" Kyoko looked at Ryohei questionally.

Ryohei looked at Kyoko sadly. "Oh, about that…"

"_Onii-san! Wait up!" Ryohei turned around and immediately lighten up upon seeing the brunette._

"_Oh! Sawada! Hm? What's with that EXTREME bundle?" Ryohei pointed at the bouquet of white tulips in Tsuna's hands. Tsuna smiled and passed the bouquet to Ryohei. "That's for Kyoko-chan. I'm sorry I couldn't come. It looks like something's comes up and had to be done on that day." explained Tsuna. _

_Ryohei's face fell but before long he looked at Tsuna and smiled sadly. "Well, it can't be help right? It must be very important." Ryohei knew that Tsuna likes his sister very much. Keyword: LIKES. Even till now, although Kyoko will be marrying someone else, Tsuna still and will always loves his little sister. It's not just Ryohei, everyone knew about Tsuna's little crush. Though they couldn't do anything for Tsuna since it's Kyoko's choice to marry someone else. But he still wanted his little brother to attend the reception._

_Seeing that his 'brother' looked dejected, Tsuna tried to cheer him up. "But if I finished it early, I'll try to come, okay?" Ryohei grinned widely. "Okay to the EXTREME!" _

Kyoko looked down to the bouquet in her hands. '_White tulips as in absence, huh'_ "It's the thought that count, right?" smiled Kyoko. She wiped the little tears at the brim of her eyes. Looking at the tulips, for some reason, made her so sad but very happy.

27K27K27K27K

Kyoko was smiling happily while walking down the aisle side by side with her husband. Everyone from both sides was congratulating the both of them. It was indeed the happiest day for Kyoko. '_Hm? Flower petals?' _Kyoko looked up. "Uwaah~ It's so pretty!" Flower petals were falling from the sky just like rain showering the audiences and the newly-wed.

Yamamoto was smiling as he poured the petals out of the bag. "Oi! Yakyuu-baka! What's so funny, huh? Do it properly, will you?!" Gokudera glared at Yamamoto. Just like always, Yamamoto just brushed off the insults and grinned like he always does.

Lambo though, was opposite of Yamamoto. He was crying rivers while throwing a bundle of flower petals. Hibari, like always maintaining his distance from the others while Mukuro smirking beside Chrome who is smiling cutely.

Kyoko and Ryohei who were looking up noticed the familiar group. At the very front of said group, stood Sawada Tsunayoshi. He was throwing a handful of flower petals towards the newly-wed all the while smiling broadly, full of happiness only for his dearly beloved.

'_May you be happy always, my first love.'_

* * *

**THE END! Yay for my first fan fiction! How was it? OK or KO? Please don't forget to leave your reviews so that I can improve my writing. And thank you for reading my work~ **


End file.
